1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The portable computer often includes an integrated graphics card. However, the integrated graphics card is inadequate for processing high-quality graphics. Thus, a discrete graphics card is needed at this time. But portable computers have no interface for attaching the discrete graphics card, and the portable computer cannot apply an additional interface for attaching discrete graphics card because it will increase the size of the portable computer.
What is needed, therefore, is a new portable computer to overcome the above-described problem.